1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image display apparatus having display panels, such as a panel having a liquid crystal panel and a backlight, and an organic electroluminescence (EL) panel, and the like, has been used for various purposes. In particular, an image display apparatus used for printing or medical industries, and the like, needs to reproduce colors and therefore, is released in a state in which image quality parameters (brightness, chromaticity, and the like) or uniformity characteristics are calibrated. However, the display panel is deteriorated over time due to installation environment, temperature, and the like, of the image display apparatus and therefore, the image quality parameters are changed. For this reason, the image display apparatus requires periodic calibration processing (processing that measures light from a screen using a photometric sensor and corrects the image quality parameters based on the measured value). It is possible to continuously perform a desired color reproduction display by periodically perform calibration processing. Further, in the calibration processing, the screen is partially covered by the photometric sensor so as to measure light from the screen. In the related art, an image display apparatus having a movable photometric sensor that is hidden in an exterior case when not performing photometry and moves on a screen when performing photometry has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-208548).
Hereinafter, the image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-208548 will be described with reference to FIG. 17.
FIG. 17 is a front view of the image display apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-208548.
An image display apparatus 301 has a structure in which a display panel 302 displaying an image is accommodated in an exterior case configured of a bezel 303 and a rear cover. The bezel 303 is provided with an opening 303a having approximately the same dimensions and approximately the same shape as the screen of the display panel 302. The screen of the display panel 302 is exposed by the opening 303a. A front sensor unit 304 including a photometric sensor is disposed in the vicinity of a corner of the opening 303a. The front sensor unit 304, which is a movable type, can be rotated in the vicinity of a corner of the bezel 303. The photometric sensor is disposed on the screen of the display panel 302 when performing the photometry and is accommodated in the bezel 303 when not performing the photometry.